Complejo
by Nara Suri
Summary: <html><head></head>Hay cosas que son tan complejas, que no caben en 254 caracteres. ¿No lo crees?</html>


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD. Cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.

**Paring:** SasuSaku. _Soft_ NaruSaku.

**Rated:** M. Por lenguaje maduro.

**Summary:** Hay cosas que son tan complejas, que no caben en 254 caracteres. ¿No lo crees?

**Tittle:** Complejo.

**Para tener en cuenta:** El presente escrito, fue hecho para el concurso de one-shot en el grupo de Escritoras y Lectoras de fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Complejo**

**-x-**

**One-shot.**

**-x-**

**Nara Suri.**

**-x-**

A veces tiendo a olvidar las cosas. Creo que es lo mejor. En estos tiempos de guerra lo peor que puedes hacer es acordarte nimiedades. No vale la pena recordar. No vale la pena acordarte quizás que no tendiste la cama al salir, que dejaste las verduras picadas listas para el almuerzo y que tu madre va reñirte al llegar a casa por tu poca colaboración. Sabes que no recordaras eso, lo sabes por qué quizás la cama si este desordenada pero tendida, las verduras quedaron dentro de la sopa y que a lo mejor ni siquiera tengas quien te riña al llegar a casa. Todo por ideales tan carentes de sentido como las ansias de poder de algunos inescrupulosos y pendencieros enemigos. Probablemente mi madre este muerta, como los muchos inocentes que han perecido ante la imposibilidad de contención de esta guerra sucia. Como también lo han de estar algunos _shinobis_ cuyas capacidades pudieron haber sido mejormente desarrolladas en tiempos de paz y que por esta guerra de mierda terminaron pereciendo en los frentes.

He perdido algunos amigos importantes. Los he visto morir y he golpeado el piso agrietándolo de rabia e impotencia al no poder llegar a tiempo. Es por ello que me he empezado a refugiar en el olvido. Lo hago porque ya no tengo lágrimas, porque mi mente prefiere no revivir el dolor y lo usa como un mecanismo de defensa.

(…)

Supongo que así funciona.

(…)

-. ¿En qué tanto piensas Sakura _chan_?- mi rubio amigo calentaba sus manos en la lámpara minúscula que había dentro de la tienda de campaña.

-. Supongo que en nada…-le conteste apenada.

-. ¿Ahora si vas a decirme a que me has traído aquí _Datte bayo_?- le miro de arriba abajo y recuerdo las palabras de Tsunade _sama_. No quiere que Naruto vaya al frente, por temor a que los bastardos de Akatsuki lo atrapen. Ya se le había escapado a Iruka _sensei_, al señor Aburame y a otro tipo, y me ha encomendado que por nada del mundo lo deje salir.

-. No lo recuerdo.- mentí. Sí que lo hice. Total y descaradamente. Pero apelaba al hecho que la mente de mi rubio amigo era un poco corta, al menos para algunas cosas.

-. Sé que no soy una eminencia, pero tampoco me tomes por tarado.-

-. Te lo digo enserio, ya sabes que desde que estalló la guerra. Mi memoria ha andado no muy bien. –

-. No te excuses en tus olvidos para no darme respuesta. Tú olvidas cosas mínimas Sakura chan, pero no cosas como esta. Por qué ha de ser algo gordo para que traigas al futuro _Hokage_ de Konoha y mejor ninja de todo el mundo a pender el tiempo en una tienda de campaña en la mitad de la nada- ¡Demonios! parece que con los años su astucia ha mejorado notablemente. -. Debería estar pateando culos en los frentes de batalla. He escuchado que han aprecio tipos verdaderamente rudos. Ya sabes los duros de los duros que anduvieron por aquí incluso antes de que nosotros naciéramos ¡Y nosotros dos aquí metidos! Menuda mierda.- tendría que pensar en algo rápido o esto podría írseme de las manos.

-. De modo que pasar algo de tiempo conmigo es una mierda.- un comentario como ese, era suficiente.

-. ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡_Datte Bayo_! Estar contigo es…-se sonrojo y yo también. -. Sin duda alguna una de las mejores cosas Sakura _chan_…-volteo su cabeza para que no le mirase.

Lo sabía. Hacía mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que yo quería a Naruto. Le quería y me gustaba. Se había convertido en un hombre. Uno fuerte y atractivo. Un tipo duro, con aquella tez tostada y su cabellera rubia y desordenada. Me gustaba y me hacía sentir bien. Pero al comparar aquel sentimiento por lo que sentía por Sasuke _kun_ sin duda alguna la cosa se ponía ligera. Con Sasuke _kun_ era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. Desde niña le había profesado una admiración y una devoción casi que religiosa. Su astucia, habilidades y su físico impactante me habían cautivado desde que llevaba loncheras en la academia ninja. No obstante, a medida que paso aquel pequeño tiempo que compartimos en grupo me di cuenta que quizás detrás de aquel chico guapo por el cual todas suspirábamos había alguien ahogado en su propia soledad y melancolía. Alguien con sentimientos y emociones acalladas a causa de esas situaciones dolorosas. Es por ello, que creo que Naruto le busca tan desesperadamente y le estima tanto para arriesgar el trasero por traerlo de vuelta.

El entiende su dolor, o cree entenderlo. La diferencia es que Naruto jamás podrá comprender la profundidad del dolor que embarga a Sasuke _kun_. No puede hacerlo porque él no sabe lo que es la perdida de alguien, no sabe tampoco cómo se siente el saber que la persona que más amas se ha convertido en tu objeto del odio. Naruto no comprende que se siente cuando alguien que amas te lastima tanto que llegas a odiarle. Es cierto que ambos conocen el odio, el repudio y la soledad. Pero mi rubio amigo no sabe lo que se siente la decepción. No sabe cómo aquel sentimiento puede influir en el comportamiento de alguien al punto de cegarlo. No entiende la complejidad que envuelve la esencia de Sasuke _kun_. Yo si la comprendo.

A pesar que no he perdido mi familia a manos de alguien a quien amaba profundamente, se lo que se siente la decepción. Se lo que se siente que alguien por quien podrías haber dado tu vida ciegamente destruya aquella imagen impoluta que tenías de él. Lo sé. Lo comprendo perfectamente, porque eso fue lo que él hizo conmigo. La diferencia entre Sasuke kun y yo. Es que yo lo acepto. Lo asumí con madurez y entendí sus motivos. Por eso le pedí que me llevase con él.

-. Sakura _chan_… esto…-le vi nervioso y casi que balbuceo aquellas palabras.-. Lo que me dijiste esa vez que tú me…bueno tu sabes ¿era…era de verdad?- de verdad que este no era el momento para aquellas preguntas incomodas.

-. ¿A…A qué viene eso ahora?- le dije nerviosa. Aquella vez se lo dije porque lo sentía. Pero también porque quería detenerle. Aquella vez había asumido que la responsabilidad de traer a Sasuke _kun_ sería solo mía y quería liberar a Naruto de aquella promesa que me había hecho.

-. Pues vieras que…me quede pensando ya sabes… ¿Podría ser que me hubieras traído aquí para reafirmar lo que me has dicho?- enrojeció al instante. -. Di…digo es una posibilidad…-

-. Pues que te dijera.- suspire. cosas entre nosotros creo que se han liado un poco. Yo…yo creo que siento algo por ti.- su cara era literalmente un poema y se sentó a mi lado a calentarse las manos de nuevo. La noche estaba bastante fría. -. Pero ese algo es raro para mí. No estaba acostumbrada a verte como un hombre Naruto. Es por ello que me abrumo. Y si te lo confesé es porque de verdad no quería que siguieses buscando a Sasuke kun tan desesperadamente por cumplir aquella promesa tonta.- empecé a titiritar de frio. De veras que helaba. Él se limitó a calentarse las manos con su aliento.

-. Es agradable saberlo Sakura _chan_.- Esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió soplándose las manos. -. Pero… si yo te gusto que… ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke _teme_? Tu siempre…bueno… haz estado coladita por él- en eso tenía razón.

-. Yo… yo no voy a negarte que mis sentimientos hacia él no han desaparecido del todo.- me mordí los labios. Y él dejó de calentarse las manos e hizo una mueca de desagrado -. Pero entiende que… yo… yo… estoy confundida.-

-. Intentas decirme que si en este momento el _baka_ de Sasuke entrase por esa puerta y te dijera que quiere que seas la mama de su nuevo clan ¿Lo harías?- me miro con esos ojos azules gigantescos.

-. En primera Sasuke _kun_ nunca me propondría que fuese la mama de su nuevo clan por que la palabra correcta seria matriarca ¡_Baka_!- le golpeé el brazo ligeramente.

-. Pues eso la _matranca_ o como sea.-

-. Matriarca.- le volví a corregir.

-. En fin me entendiste. ¿Lo harías?-

-. No lo sé.- le dije. "_Sin dudarlo_" Seria la respuesta correcta.

Entre Sasuke _kun_ y Naruto hay sin duda una abismal diferencia. De Naruto me atrae su apariencia salvaje y su amabilidad, carisma y sencillez. En cambio con Sasuke _kun_, no hay una cosa que yo pudiera decir que por eso lo amo. Me gusta su cuerpo. Aquella piel nívea, ese cuerpo que parece tallado a mano que los años forjaron con avidez, su presencia fuerte e imponente. En fin, un sin número de cosas que en este momento sacarlas a flote seria como comparar las sardinas con el caviar.

-. A mí…a mí me gustaría. Esto… bueno, si es que tú quieres Sakura _chan_… intentar algo juntos…esto.-

-. ¿Co…como algo juntos?- le dije nerviosa. Esto ya iba muy rápido. Necesitaba parar esta bola de nieve. Había empezado este tema con miras a que este se olvidara de ir a la batalla, pero ahora estábamos hablando de algo tan complejo como una relación.

-. Pues que seamos novios y eso…tú me entiendes.-las mejillas las tenía encendidas y de color carmesí.

-. No…no te parece que vas algo rápido- ¿así o más tonta?

-. Solo lo digo porque, con todo lo que ha pasado. Yo…yo siento que he vivido últimamente más que en toda mi vida. Me he enterado de cosas Sakura chan, de cosas terribles, de cosas geniales y de cosas realmente hermosas. Y ¿sabes? Ante tantas revelaciones yo…yo siento que es momento que aclaremos las dudas. Sé que estamos en medio de una guerra, que no es el momento. Pero no quiero ni puedo esperar más.- sentencio Naruto a lo que acto seguido dio un par de vueltas a la habitación. -. Entonces ¿Qué dices?- se sentó a mi lado y me miro con esos ojos azules tan profundos.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sigiloso y sutil. Grácil sin duda. Cerró los ojos y yo trague en seco. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Lo quería, ciertamente. Cerré los míos, inhale su aliento tibio que se acercaba, para estrellarse con mi cara. Me remoje los labios. El rostro impávido, inamovible y duro de Sasuke kun apareció ante mí. Lo que hizo que al sentir milimétricamente sus labios retirara mi rostro.

-. No, no está bien esto.-

-. ¿Qué es lo que está mal Sakura _chan_?- se levantó enojado. -. ¿Qué demonios está mal? ¿Qué hice de malo? ¡Todo iba bien!- estaba exaltado.

-. Naruto yo…-

-. No digas nada ya se lo que pasa. Y ¿Sabes? Te juro por mi vida que voy a encontrar a Sasuke, así sea lo último que haga.- acto seguido salió de la tienda. Hecho una fiera.

Corrí detrás de él. Sin duda yo había mejorado mi técnica con los años, pero él seguía siendo más rápido. Se movía ágilmente. Tsunade _sama_ iba a matarme. Lo perseguí por cerca de una hora, pero falle. Naruto era muy rápido y más cuando estaba enojado. Deje de correr para ponerme a caminar.

Debía pensar un poco. Debía pensar acerca de que haría y hacia donde iría. Tenía que decidir si seguiría a Naruto o si iría con Tsunade _sama_ a decirle que se me ha perdido. Sin duda lo segundo no era una opción. Corrí hasta el amanecer. Pero ni así, pude alcanzarle.

Decidí detenerme en un rio cercano, para bañarme, recolectar algo de agua y descansar. Chapucee un poco con las aguas y me recargue desnuda sobre unas cuantas rocas. Necesitaba despejarme, necesitaba no pensar en nada ni en nadie, simplemente descansar.

Me había quedado tan relajada, que solo ese _chakra_ tan demandante e imponente pudo hacerme correr desnuda y hacerme vestir tan rápido como Naruto devora un plato de rammen. Había pasado por este momento antes. Sentía adrenalina mezclada con miedo, algo de pasión y amor al verlo agachado en la orilla sumergiendo las vengas manchadas de sangre en el rio.

Lucia tan pétreo e irrisible como siempre. Con ese rostro perfecto, esa piel nívea y esos ojos tan negros como el carbón. Único, completo y en toda su extensión. Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, ahí estaba Sasuke _kun_. Las piernas me flaquearon solo de verlo y sentí como el corazón me bajaba a la boca del estómago.

Recordé nuestro último encuentro. Después de dormir yo a Lee _san_, Kiba e incluso a Sai. Cuando llegue y esa mujer agonizaba. Le anuncie que me iría con él con la determinación y la firmeza que no sé de donde saque. En primera porque realmente no planeaba eso, sino matarle. Supongo que el amor que le tengo no habría dejado que le anunciase mis intenciones. Me pidió que matase a la pelirroja y allí medí las consecuencias de mis posibles actos. De matarla yo, estaría con él y podría al menos tenerlo cerca. No obstante, matar a alguien por que sí y traicionar a mi aldea no era algo que yo siempre hiciese. Leyó mi miedo, leyó mi falta de determinación. Por eso iba a matarme, yo no le era útil si dudaba en matar a esa mujer. Kakashi _sensei_ lo detuvo y me salvo, como siempre. Cure a aquella chica que estaba con Sasuke _kun_, y cuando la vi restablecida tome mi decisión. Cumpliría con mi palabra y detendría Sasuke _kun_. En un acto de heroísmo y un lapsus de principiante, quise matarle con un Kunai envenado, pero el solo me tomo del cuello y me desarmo al instante. Fue Naruto quien me salvo, esta vez.

Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Se veía indefenso enjuagando sus vendas manchadas por ese ferroso líquido. Rebusque otro de aquellos _kunai_ en mi bolso y empezó el dilema en mi cabeza. Atacar o no atacar. Por un lado, él era un asesino despiadado, un hombre cegado por el odio que no tendría contemplación alguna conmigo y no habría nadie que me salvase el pellejo ahora. Por otra parte, él estaba enfermo, lo había notado desde la última vez. El problema era sin duda su vista. Y si lograba matarle algo en mi tendría paz. Yo no tenía anda que perder, salvo la vida. Y en estos tiempos de guerra no es como que valiera mucho. Estaba decidido atacaría.

Con sigilo, logre llegar atrás de él. Cuando iba a clavar el _kunai_ en sus carnes, logro inmovilizar mis manos y en un golpe seco que yo soltase el arma y quedara inmovilizada con su cuerpo y un árbol aprisionándome y con su _katana_ rozándome el cuello. Dispuesto a rebanarme la garganta.

-. De verdad que eres una molestia… ¿Enserio crees d que esto iba detenerme?- el _kunai_ estaba en su mano. Acto seguido lo clavo en el árbol justo unos 5 cm arriba de mi cabeza.

-. Sa…Sasuke _kun_…-dije nerviosa.

-. Hpm…-su pobreza lingüística volvió a hacer evidencia. -. Creo que debemos acabar con esto de una vez Sakura.- esa sonrisa arrogante se curvo en su boca perfecta.

Aspire hondo. Cerré los ojos y sentí el corte no tan profundo, tan sutil como una rasgadura de papel. Era el fin, era un hecho. No obstante, después de sentir esa cortadura minúscula no siguió nada más. Abrí los ojos de golpe, al oír la hoja de la _katana_ contra el suelo.

Se agarraba los ojos, con desesperación. Callo en el suelo indefenso, como un chiquillo. Lo recosté rápidamente en mis piernas retire sus manos manchadas de ese rojo carmesí y le examine. Había recibido un trasplante de córnea. Había sido un trabajo limpio, pero Sasuke _kun_ no había tenido el tiempo debido de reposo. Su ojo izquierdo sangraba por ese _sharingan_ especial, me pregunto ¿De quién serán esos ojos? Se quejó cuando le toque ligeramente los parpados. Tomó mi mano y procedí curarle.

-. Todo irá bien Sasuke _kun_. Aguanta un poco.-le cure con paciencia y devoción casi que religiosa.

Se quejó un par de veces y soltó un par de maldiciones. Era un hombre guapísimo, un adonis cegado por el deseo de venganza. Después de un rato logre que el sangrado parara. Se intentó levantar después de la curación, pero se lo impedí.

-. Ni lo intentes, solo dañaras mi trabajo.- le dije. El permaneció con el rostro duro y sereno. Le vende el ojo minuciosamente con vendas nuevas. -. Listo, solo no hagas movimientos bruscos.- se levantó suavidad.

-. Hpm…-se tocó las vendas con miras quitárselas.

-. ¡Hey! Quédate quieto Sasuke _kun_…- era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. -. Puedes perder el ojo izquierdo.-

-. Gracias…- me dijo después de levantarse. Me extendió la mano y la acepte, ayudándome a parar.

-. Para que somos los amigos.-

-. Yo no tengo amigos Sakura, ustedes solo fueron mis compañeros. Un simple cruce de caminos nada más. No siento ningún tipo de lazo o afecto hacia ti o hacia Naruto. Para mis son simples estorbos…- recogió su _katana_ y la guardo.

-. Guárdate esas palabras para cuando te las creas.- le dije enrollando las vendas restantes guardándolas en mi bolsa.

-. Hpm….eres una molestia- fue lo único que me contesto.

-. Si de verdad fuese solo tu compañera, me abrías matado ahora que estas bien.-

-. No tientes a tu suerte, es para darte las gracias.- fue lo que me dijo echándose a andar.

-. Puedes andar por el mundo así como si nada.-

-. ¿A ti quien te ha dicho que no puedo?-

-. Si no quieres perder el ojo más te vale que no.-

-. No voy a perder mi ojo.-

-. ¿Ah no?- le veía alejándose.

-. No.- me dijo con sorna. Siguió caminando a paso acelerado.

Y ahí iba el hombre de mis sueños. Aquel hombre que yo he admirado y amado desde siempre. Un criminal, un ninja renegado. Un hombre frio, duro, sin corazón. Tosco como pocos. Pero es el que amo. Lástima que él no me ame a mí. Así pasa, la vida es tan pendenciera y maldita. Tan corta y tan llena de obstáculos que pasa así. Naruto me ama, pero yo no le amo. Solo me atrae. Yo amo a Sasuke _kun_ pero él no me ama. Y no me importa. No me importaría incluso si Sasuke _kun_ me usase, porque le sería útil como ahorita. Le sería útil y eso lo mantendría a mi lado. Cerquita de mí, pagado a mi alma y cuerpo. Y cuando al cumpliese su cometido de acabar con ese lugar que nos vio nacer, volvería a las cosas simples y pequeñas de la vida. A tener una familia, a querer tener un hogar y yo estaría ahí para ser su mujer. La madre de sus hijos, la matriarca de ese clan maldito y con esa sangre tan espesa como revuelta. Llenos de delirios de grandeza y aspiraciones de reyes, ese clan que yo salvaría y criaría como personas aterrizadas.

(…)

Soy una tonta pero no me importa.

Una chica puede soñar… ¿No lo creen?

(…)

-. De verdad que eres una molestia.- Me dijo alejado.

-. ¿Eh?-

-. ¿No dijiste la última vez que nos vimos que querías unirte a mí?- me dijo con mala leche.

-. Así es pero…-

-. Muévete, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- corrí hasta él. Pero el muy desgraciado siguió caminando.

-. ¡Al menos espérame Sasuke _kun_!-

-. Eres una molestia…-

(…)

Sin duda alguna he empezado a sufrir de olvidos constantes. Yo solía ser un ninja de la hoja, y en su momento fui parte de la alianza _shinobi_. Ahora, he traicionado a mi aldea y a mi gente. No sé ni siquiera que soy. Solo sé que mientras el este a mi lado, yo no le dejare morir y luchare con él hombro a hombro. Después de todo, a pesar que Naruto me guste, le quiera y me confunda. Mi alma, cuerpo y corazón pertenecen a un solo hombre. Ese duro, frio, pendenciero y calculador _shinobi_. Ese ninja renegado que solía completar misiones conmigo cuando yo era una niña. Es un sentimiento enfermo, retorcido y complejo. Pero es lo que siento y punto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y sí, sufro de lapsus mentales. Olvido muchas cosas. Olvido trivialidades, como de que aldea solía venir. Como quienes siempre han estado conmigo y me han tendido la mano. También olvido a aquellos que me amaron e incluso a mis enemigos. Pero hay algo nunca olvidare. Hay algo que siempre he recordado, a pesar de mis pequeños episodios de olvidos. Y eso fue, es y seguirá siendo mi amor por Sasuke Uchiha. Mira amor…

(…)

Por Sasuke kun….

(…)

**_Fin._**


End file.
